OBJECTIVE: The objective of this project is to establish and maintain a nucleus of personnel and other resources as supportive elements in the further development and operation of a cancer control program, consisting of cancer detection, clinical care, education and research. APPROACH: The Mountain States Tumor Institute serves a large geographical area with a low population density. Under this grant, the Institute will continue its development of an inter-disciplinary program for detection, diagnosis, treatment and control of cancer through an integrated program of patient care, education and research. RECENT PROGRESS: The Institute has established a breast cancer detection center and has contracted to study psychosocial reactions in cancer patients. It is currently expanding programs in early detection, pediatric oncology, participation in tumor boards statewide, and development of clinical protocols for use by Institute and area physicians.